


Golden Path to Temptation

by Aoida_blue



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Father Todd, M/M, incubus fic, sexual tension galore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-06
Updated: 2012-04-06
Packaged: 2017-11-03 03:38:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/376694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoida_blue/pseuds/Aoida_blue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was temptation. A golden path clear in Jason’s mind eye, the destination marked. Dick would lead him to debauchery and selfishness, smiling and laughing all the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Golden Path to Temptation

**Author's Note:**

> Incubus fic time staring the god fearing Father Jason Todd and the walking seduction known as Incubus Dick Grayson. 
> 
> I feel like I've passed some sort of DickJay initiation writing this...

Morning prayers were held in solitude. In the quiet and silence of his chambers, Jason closed his eyes to commune. It was a time to reflect, to be thankful. It was a time where Jason opened himself up to the Lord above and let himself be filled with peace for the day.

 

Fingers pressed lightly to the corner of his jaw, akin to a small curious kitten pressing a paw. But the innocence of the gesture was only skin-deep.

 

“Jay, my beautiful, beautiful saviour.” Dick whispered to him, words rolling low and gentle, “Why do you deny me?”

   
It was temptation. A golden path clear in Jason’s mind eye, the destination marked. Dick would lead him to debauchery and selfishness, smiling and laughing all the way.

 

Jason moved his head away from the fingers, tilting to the side. He kept his eyes closed, kept his prayer running in his head. He would not be tempted. Dick was his charge, his responsibility. Jason had saved him once and he had to save him again.

 

The fingers returned, pressing on the other side of the jaw and a whisper of movement brushed over Jason’s face. Jason shut his eyes harder, knowing if he looked now, he would see Dick draped over his bed before him, wanton and body curved in sin itself.

 

Why did he put his prayer cushion near his bed?

 

God give him strength.

 

“You deny me, you deny yourself… _why_?” Dick’s voice lilted, curious, fingers tracing absent patterns on the corners of his jaw, “Is that what you ask him?”

 

Jason breathed out, letting the actions wash through him. He would not rise. He was stronger than temptation.

 

“I am bound to the Lord above,” Jason recited slowly, trying to remain in the same prayer state of mind, open to god, “I cannot give you what you seek but I can help you from not seeking it.”

 

A low chuckle, breathy enough to send emotions that Jason should have lost, ones he had sworn away from, skittering down his spine. The fingers stopped in their swirling, instead just pressed soft and inquisitive. Slowly he tilted Jason’s head up.

 

“And I can free you from the shackles you placed on yourself.” Dick’s voice was close, close enough Jason could feel the curl of warm breath against his lips, “those pointless, pointless shackles.”

 

His words were sweet, gentle and warm like the soft embrace of silk over his bare body. It would be easy, so easy, to lean forward to where Jason imagined Dick’s face to be, doubtlessly watching him with hooded blue eyes. It would be so easy to give up-

 

Jason flinched, pulling himself away. Dick let him go, fingers falling to the way side, leaving behind nothing but an imprint of heat.

 

“God has saved me.” Jason opened his eyes, directed them lower, low enough so he could see the wooden boards beneath his cushion and nothing else, “I live only in his mercy. _Amen_.”

 

He rose to his feet, pulling himself up and straightening his gown. Despite himself he looked to the bed. Dick sat, legs stretched out either side of where Jason kneeled, an open invitation if he had looked, but his head was tilted. Dark ebony hair fell to the side, and his eyes were bright under the few loose strands. It was strangely intense for Dick, strangely persistent like the whimsical demon rarely was.

 

“God,” Dick began softly, a hint of distain in the words, lips curling like a bad taste, then his face smoothed out to something strangely pitying, “did not save you Jason.”

 

It was a ritual, a ritual he did every morning after prayer and Jason was moving on autopilot, finding his collar and setting about his neck, moving to the unoccupied side of the bed and straightening it as best he could.

 

A clean room, would lead to a clean soul.

 

“It was a miracle.” Jason contradicted, confidence in repetition, Dick had not been the only one to question his revival, nor would he be the last, “I was dead and now I live.”

 

He believed the words with all his heart. It was a miracle and Jason had yet come against an argument to make him falter. He fixed the collar, tucking it in neatly, and brushed his gown down again.

 

“Oh there is no denying that,” Dick’s words dropped lowly and he made a show of eying Jason slowly up, before settling on his face, licking his lips, “But did you ever consider that maybe _God_ wasn’t the cause?”

 

Like liquid nitrogen had flooded his veins, Jason stilled.

 

No one had said that before. No one had thought along the same dark lines as that.

 

The Devil worked in strange ways, spinning truths and lies, giving curses in the forms of gifts and revelling in chaos. Jason soul was tarnished, forever darkened from his past, and he had been a bringer of chaos, of destruction once.

 

He looked at Dick sharply.

 

“Yes, I have.” He responded shortly, for he would not tell a falsehood.

 

Dick smile stretched dangerously and he opened his legs just a bit wider. The temptation made Jason’s blood run cold.

 

“Then, you’ve considered that maybe you became a priest for all the wrong reasons,” Dick leant forward, curling up to stand not a heart beat away, “This isn’t your path Jason.”

 

He was chest to chest with Dick, and he would be blind to see the offer in Dick’s eyes, the slight jump in the pulse in Dick’s neck, the expansion of his pupils…

 

Jason stepped away.

 

“And that, isn’t your call.” Jason ended coldly.

 

“It’s why you found me.” Dick retorted changeling, “You are not meant for this life Jason Todd.”

 

The same message, in a different wrapping. The same message in a different argument. All of that to make the same point Dick had repeated again and again.

 

 Jason left the room, slamming the door roughly behind him.

 

His own pulse leapt unsteadily when Jason when to straighten his cuff, fingers brushing over the pulse point.

 

There would be no peace for him today.


End file.
